Troubling Matters
by ObsessivePersonality
Summary: Chekov is feeling left out during ShoreLeave when his parents don't want him.  Bones offers to let him come with him. Chekov/Bones eventually Slash Don't  like Don't read. M for language and adult situations
1. Family Troubles

**Summary: Chekov's feeling left out and Bones takes him in for ShoreLeave Chekov/Bones eventually.**

**Title: Troubling Matters  
Chapter Rating: T (for slight language cuz well it has Bones in it)  
Paring: Bones/Chekov  
Chapter: 1-Family Troubles  
Category: Star Trek: 2009  
Words in Chapter (not including AN or information): 803**

**DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT :'(**

**AN: Fixed a bunch of mistakes the format was screwed up when I looked at hope this fixed it!**

The _Enterprise_ was only a few days away from a well-deserved shore leave after their first five-year mission. Most of the crew were so anxious for leave they were  
already packed. Bones on the other hand was one of the few who weren't looking  
forward to leave. Not at all.

During the mission Bones had grown very attached to the crew, especially the bridge crew; he had come to view them as family (not that he'd ever admit that).

Ever since the scheduled shore leave had been announced he had listened to everyone who came into SickBay, or in the MessHall talking about plans of the vacation, or of going to visit family somewhere or another.

Bones had nowhere to go; … his parents had died when he was younger and his daughter hated him because she believed the viscous lies that his ex-wife had spread. He figured he would go somewhere nice and secluded and just be alone, or stay at StarFleet base until the next mission started.

The morning before ShoreLeave was set to begin; Bones was even more grumpy than usual. The nurses had kicked him out of SickBay saying they could  
handle anything that came in, but _he was the CMO __dammit _and it was his SickBay they  
shouldn't be able to kick him out.

He was contemplating opening his bottle of whiskey when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he grumbled under his breath and somehow the computer had grown to understand him. He looked up to see who the hell wanted to see him right now, prepared to start yelling at them, surprised to see Chekov walk in with tears dried on his cheeks. Even though Chekov was now twenty two he was still the baby of the ship. There had always been a soft spot in Bones heart for the kid.

"What's wrong Chekov?" Bones asked him carefully.

"You know how I was planning on _(sniffle)_ going home to _(sob)_ Russia to see my family?" Chekov asked his accent thick.

"Yes" Bones said slowly after a moment as he remembered how happy he had looked when he had talked about it.

"Well" Chekov sniffed. "I finally got a message through to my parents and I got a response today… and they don't… want me… to come… visit them. They say they don't have the money" Chekov was sobbing by the end of his speech. Bones felt terrible for him.

Bones held up his arms "Come here" Chekov had always seemed to come to Bones when he had a problem and seem to be comforted by him, he never understood  
why. "Shh... it'll be ok." Chekov buried his head further into Bones shoulder and sobbed shaking from the force of his tears. He stopped after a few minute s and pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you." Chekov whispered pulling back, but Bones held him in place.

"Do you want to stay with me; I might rent something up in the mountains your welcome to stay if you want." Bones offered cursing himself in the process, he really liked this kid and spending two months with him could be his downfall.

"Really you would let me stay with you?"

"Yea kid"

"I'm not a kid anymore, doctor"

"You are compared to me and it's Len we're not going to be on duty"

"Len" Chekov said trying it on his tongue "You're not that old you know" He said after a moment.

"Don't push your luck… I'll book a cabin when we get back down to Earth."

"Ok" Chekov agreed seeming to have snapped out of his temporary depression and becoming his normal happy, perky self "I'll meet you on the space shuttle tomorrow" He jumped up and kissed Bones on both cheeks then blushed. "That's how we say thank you in Russia"

"It's ok" Bones said and Chekov smiled and ran out of the room.

Bones shook his head and decided he wasn't going to go to the Mess to eat.

He got a steak out of the reciplicator and sat down to eat it when there was a knock at the door.

"Jesus" he muttered "Come in" He looked up to see Jim Kirk walk in "What do you want Jim" he growled at him.

"Jezz I was just coming to check on you. You weren't in the Mess so I got worried but obviously you're just grumpy. I'll go."

"No it's fine Jim, I'm just tired. Five years of almost no sleep is starting to wear

"That's what leaves are for, but I'll leave you to your thought because there is something on your mind." Jim left leaving Bones alone again. He ate and decided to go to bed and sort everything out in his head tomorrow and fell almost immediately.

**AN: As always if you haven't R&R and if you have already thank you! **


	2. Travel Troubles

Title: Troubling Matters  
Chapter Rating: T (for slight language cuz well it has Bones in it)  
Paring: Bones/Chekov  
Chapter: 2- Traveling and Reservation Troubles  
Category: Star Trek: 2009  
Words in Chapter (not including AN or information):953

AN: So here's the second chapter I know quick right so unlike me. I wouldn't get used to it though becuz school is starting soon ;( I forgot to mention it last time

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Ok so R&R

The next morning Bones was up and packed almost three hours early having woken up and showered quickly. He headed down to the shuttle hanger bay and waited for Chekov. As he waited he watched the other people interacting. He always enjoyed watching other people, all the whole spectrum of emotions in one place, it also kept his mind from wondering to the Wizz Kid he was waiting for. He was so engrossed in watching the other people that he actually jumped when we felt someone touch his arm. He turned to see Chekov smiling at him.  
"I told you I would meet you here." Chekov said looking at him.  
"Ya, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I think this is our shuttle." He said quickly and started walking over at a brisk pace and climbing on.  
Bones was still not to keen of space shuttles. At least on the _Enterprise _you weren't looking out as much, unless you were on the bridge. His thoughts wandered to Chekov who was now sitting beside him, without his permission. He looked perfectly calm, but then again he probably knew how the space shuttle worked to a _T_. It's amazing that his head didn't blow from all that knowledge crammed in there. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they had landed.  
"Len, Len we have landed come on. Where did you say we were going? We need to figure out what shuttle we need to get on."

"Umm.." Bones said intelligently. The sound of Chekov's voice doing very little other than making him think of how that same voice would sound like begging and withering underneath him. '_Whoa where did __**that**__ thought come from' _"Sorry uh... North Carolina."

"Len, are you ok? You seem a little distant?" Chekov asked with a very worried look on his face.  
"I'm fine just sorting things out in my head" he said smiling trying hard to convince himself more than Chekov. Somehow Chekov managed to maneuver them through all the people to get to the correct shuttle. Bones looked up and ducked into the shuttle. He looked around and noticed this one looked a lot like the one that he had first met Jim on. It really did not seem like eight years since then.  
"What are you thinking about, Len?" Chekov asked looking at Bones.  
"Just thinking that it doesn't feel like it's been eight years since I first went to the Academy. It just doesn't feel like it's been that long since all this began." Bones said at the thought.  
"It was the same for me. I was only fourteen when I started there. I just didn't fit in anywhere. I was too young." Chekov said with a sad smile on his face.  
"Jesus... You should never have been treated like that. Shit... you're a genius, you should have been treated with respect." Bones said.  
Chekov laughed "If people acted that way the universe would be perfect and it is far from that. He said , his eyes looked like he was a world away. Bones gave him time to think as he did the same. How _did_ he feel about the kid? He liked him that's for sure, but was it friendship or more? _Dammit_  
He promised himself never to love again after Jocelyn. But, Jesus he was falling for this kid. Leonard H. McCoy, the grumpy, grouchy old doctor, had fallen for the Russian Wizz Kid Pavel Chekov. At this realization Bones had a new question. What the hell was he supposed to do about it?  
He was roused from his thoughts by the intercom saying they had landed. It was his turn to get Chekov to come out of his trance "Pavel we landed, Pavel."  
Chekov smiled up at Bones. "That's the first time you called me Pavel." He hadn't even realized that he had.  
"That a bad thing?" Bones asked in amusement at Chekov's statement.

"Nyet, Nyet! It's nice people rarely call me that." Chekov smiled almost peacefully as they got off the shuttle. "Whats the name of the mountains we are going to Len?" Pavel asked as they exited the hanger.

"The Smoky Mountains, they're a part of the Appalachians. They are on the boarder of North and South Carolina and stretch to the Georgian boarder." Bones explained to Pavel.

"You are from Georgia, yes?"

"Yep"

Finally Bones thought as he walked into the cabin he had rented. It had been such a hassle getting one at such short notice, but for some reason if you mention you serve on the USS Enterprise they seem to find one really quick. They insisted they shouldn't have to pay, something about saving Earth, but he paid anyways.

It was a two bedroom log cabin with a small kitchen, living area, and a wrap around porch with a hot tub on it. It felt so huge compared to the living areas on the ship.

"You was a certain bedroom" he asked turning around

"Not really they're both the same size." Pavel called from inside the one to the right. Bones went in the other one and dropped right. Bones went in the other one and dropped his bags.

Bones walked out onto the wrap around porch and took a deep breath. The crisp cleam air filled his nostrils.

His body ached but he ignored it for a few minutes in exchange for the clean air.

He checked in Pavel's room and saw him fast asleep. Jesus how much he wanted to join the kid but not yet. He went to his room and laid down on his bed falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

AN: Ok so tell me what you think of the first 2 chapters and if you think I should keep posting let me know


	3. Cooking Troubles

**AN: Ok I hope you like this chapter because I typed it on my ipod touch and no my fingers hurt :'(… Anyway R&R **

Title: Troubling Matters

Chapter Rating: T

Paring: Bones/Chekob

Category: Star Trek: 2009

Words in Chapter: 1013

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. Thank You

Bones woke up the next morning and it was already light. It took him a moment to realize where he was and that it had to be close to mid-day. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so rested. He rolled over and got out of bed. He got dressed quickly figuring if they went out he could have a shower then.

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of cooking food. He looked in and saw Pavel standing over the small stove. Bones walked up behind him and leaned down. "I didn't know you could cook." Pavel dropped the wooden spoon and his fingers hit the side of the pan.

"Ouch!" Pavel said followed by a string of words Bones assumed were Russian swear words.

"Shit sorry. Let me see." Pavel's face was scrunched up and he had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall as he brought his hand up Bones. "It's not too bad. Put it under some water and I'll get my bag." He reached over and turned the stove off and ran to his room and got his bag.

He came back in and got out what he needed. He didn't bring a lot of the more technological things because he didn't think he would need them. He carefully applied burn cream and bandaged Pavel's hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd burn yourself" Bones said hanging his head.

"Nyet, nyet! It was my fault. I am very clumsy. I should have been paying more attention. I ..." Pavel started to rant.

Bones shushed him with a kiss to the forehead. "Shh... It'll be ok" Bones said. "I shouldn't have startled you when you were so close to a hot stove." 

Pavel stuck his head into Bines chest. "Thank you Len" He said taking a deep breath. "I feel much better now. If you weren't here I would have had no clue what to do!"

"There is actually something you don't know?" Bones said skeptically.

"I don't know anything about medicine" Pavel said with a slight hurt tone to his voice.

"You don't need to know everything. I don't know how you could fit anymore knowledge in your head" Bones said seriously ruffling Pavel's curly blond hair.

Pavel looked up at him and blinked, then without warning he leaned in and kissed Bones.

Bones was so startled it took him a minute to realize it was happening. He kissed back with all the passion he felt for the kid.

Pavel broke away. Bones took a moment to comprehend what had just happened "Wow" Bones said after a second. Pavel's cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too. You must hate me now!" He said turning away.

"Pavel," Bones said softly. Chekov turned back toward him. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? It took all my will power to go to my own room last night when I saw you sprawled out on your bed." He said starring Pavel straight in the eyes.

"Len..." Pavel said tearing up again, only this time they were happy. He looked up and blushed before leaning in and kissing Bones again.

Bones slipped his tongue out and trailed it along Pavel's lips. Pavel opened his mouth and...

They were brought back to reality when Bones stomach growled. "I guess I haven't eaten in awhile." Bones said slowly.

"Well you would have had something to eat if you hadn't startled me!" Pavel said pretending to scold him. Chekov walked back over to the stove and finished what he had been cooking.

Bones couldn't help but smile at how at home Pavel looked in the kitchen. With all the things that kid knew it was a wonder he was still sane…

"This is great where did you learn to cook?" bones asked after he savored his first bite.

Pavel blushed and looked down at the praise. "I left home when I was very young. I taught myself because no one else would. I'm glad you like, Len" Pavel said looking up and smiling at Bones.

"You're welcome" Bones said simply finishing his food. "Is there something specific you wanted to do today?"

Pavel shook his head. "These mountains are very like the ones in Russia. I heard from many people about skiing, but never really had a chance to try it. Do they have that here?"

"Of course." Bones said. He looked at the clock on the wall the hand read 10:37. "We can go today. I just need to get ready." Bones looked at Pavel and smiled. He blinked once and smiled back.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Bones got up and turned to leave, but spun around again and kissed Pavel hard. He immediately kissed back. They pulled back both flustered and breathing heavily. "We really need to talk about this later, I mean us ..." He sighed "I'm horrible about stuff like this."

Pavel reached up and put his finger to Bones lips. "Shh... It's ok really. We'll talk later" Bones smiled and kissed Pavel's finger. 

Thanks". He said getting up and walking into his room 

"Come on it's 1:00, Len. The place will be closed!" Pavel shouted into Bones room.

"Dammit I'm a doctor not a perfectionist" Bones grumbled. "And the place doesn't close til' 7" He walked to the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Gulping his gaze traveled up and down Pavel's body. Chekov was wearing a skin tight long-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans that were hanging low on his waist. He stifled a groan. He looked up to see if he was caught staring, but Pavel wasn't looking at him or well not at his face. Pavel's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Bones couldn't stop himself from groaning.

Chekov's head snapped up and looked away.

Bones smiled and put his hand under Pavel's chin. "It's ok". Chekov perked up at that and leaned into Bones hand which had been moved to his cheek, before leaning in and kissing Bones, who kissed back immediately.

**AN: Ok yes, yes I'm sorry for the cliffy… I need help with the next part… as you can see something goes wrong in each chapter minor or major. The next chapter they are going skiing I need you, my glorious readers, to give me ideas of what could go wrong review, PM, or email me with your ideas.**


	4. Skiing Troubles

AN: Ok here's the next chapter and I do realize it's short. I have to thank **go . suck . on . a . lemon** for the main plot ;) thanks This will probably be my last update for a week or two because I'm starting school tomorrow. :'( Oh well I'm sorry in advance

Title: Troubling Matter Chapter Rating: T  
Paring: Bones/Chekov  
Chapter Title: 4- Skiing Troubles  
Category: Star Trek: 2009  
Words in Chapters: 804

Last time ; ) -Bones smiled and put his hand under Pavel's chin. "It's ok". Chekov perked up at that and leaned into Bones hand which had been moved to his cheek, before leaning in and kissing Bones, who kissed back immediately.

The kiss started to get heated as Bones tongue slipped into Pavel's mouth. Chekov moaned into the kiss and tilted his head to the side, after some coaxing from Bones to join. Bones slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against Pavel's. "We should stop now or were not going to be able to." Chekov nodded in agreement.

They pulled apart and got on their heavy coats and headed for the car. It was a short ride to the skiing slopes; the atmosphere of the car was relaxed even though there was no conversation.

Buying skis was pretty easy and they were paid for and the two of them in line for the ski lift in no time. There was a fairly long line because it was a very popular skiing spot and it was prime season.

Once on the ski lift Chekov talked happily through the entire ride up the mountain. They had decided since Chekov didn't know how to ski they would start by doing a snow plow, Chekov would ski between Bones' skis.

"You ready?" Bones asked Pavel. Chekov smiled, but it didn't look very confident. He gulped. "Yep."

"You'll be fine." Bones said reaching up and helping Pavel bring the goggles over his eyes before doing his own. They started out fine and before long Pavel felt a bit more confident.

Then all of a suddenly there was ice in front of them and bones didn't have time to turn them. Pavel's skis slid under Bones'. 'Shit' He though before he started to fall at the same time Pavel did...

He landed on top if Pavel 'oomph'. Chekov skis came off and flew into out of bounds. Bones rolled off him immediately after they stopped sliding. He started looking over Pavel making sure he was ok as he went to check his side. "I'm fine and we need to get out of the middle of the slope." Bones sighed and nodded helping Chekov stand up and walk over to the side.

"Are you really ok?" Bones looking at him worriedly, he really hoped he hadn't hurt him when he fell on him. Pavel smiled "I'm fine really nothing hurts!" Bones wasn't really convinced but he couldn't do anything here anyway.

"Stay here and I'll go get your skis." Chekov nodded and moved further back just in case someone came by, so he wasn't hit.

Bones skied down the slope and retrieved Pavel's skis. It was a very small slope, so he easily side-stepped back up to where Chekov was.

His skis were only bent from the impact with the ground, but he wouldn't be able to ski down. "Do you want me to walk down with you?" Bones asked. Pavel nodded. "Ok" He sat down and quickly pulled his skis off.

They walked down the hill with almost no conversation, except for light small talk.

They decided to just go back to the cabin rather than try again. It was getting late and Bones really wanted to make sure that Pavel really was ok. He had a sneaking suspicion that Chekov was lying.

Back at the cabin Pavel went to go change, but Bones stopped him. "Please just let me make sure you are ok." Pavel rolled his eyes at his over-protectiveness

"Ok Len" He said. Bones was pleased and walked into his room and got his medical bag for the second time that day. He knelt in front of Pavel who was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. He checked for bruising along his legs. Bones ignored Chekov's blush when he was checking his thighs, because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to remain professional. And he needed to for now at least.

He ran his hands along Pavel's side checking his ribs for any fractures or bruising. Once he was satisfied that he wasn't injured he looked up and froze. Bones was paying so much attention to the task at hand that he wasn't paying attention to Chekov; his face was completely flushed and he was breathing hard.

Bones groaned at the sight and leaned up and kissed him, eliciting a groan from Pavel's throat. Chekov parted his lips to allow Bones tongue to slip in and explore his mouth. Bones stood up Pavel following him as they walked towards the bedroom

"I thought we were gonna talk about this first" Chekov said when they pulled away. Bones groaned and forced himself to detach from Pavel.

He sighed "Your right" He went over and sat on the edge of the bed Chekov following suite…

An: OK well that's the chapter… tell me how you like it. The next chapter (whenever that may be) will have their talk and a lemon ;-) R&R all are appreciated


	5. Conversation Troubles

**Title: Troubling Matters **

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Paring: Bones/Chekov**

**Chapter Title: 5- Lemon ;-) (I really don't have another name, but if u think of one tell me) **

**Category: Star Trek: 2009**

**Words in Chapters: 910**

**AN: Ok, I'm really sorry that it took so long, but school has been taking up most of my time lately and I just couldn't seem to write this. But, here it is I personally think it's crappy but let me know what you think**

**AN2: Just before I starting want to say that Pavel is 22 in this so I am going to assume he knows more than he would in the actual movie, so it's not gonna be totally innocent little Pavel. Just to let you know. **

Last time: He sighed "Your right" He went over and sat on the edge of the bed Chekov following suit...

Bones opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it again at the lack the right words. "I... You..." He groaned and put his head in his hand. "I don't understand why it is so hard for me to say that I love you because I do. It's just..." He sighed. "Its just before I joined StarFleet I was married, I had a daughter, perfect little thing, and I couldn't get it right. How am I supposed to get this right if I can't even do that?"

He looked up at Pavel keeping eye contat with him. "I have never felt something this strong before. Not with my wife, not with anyone. It scares me how much I feel for you, because I constantly feel like I'm going to screw something up and you're going to leave me and... I just don't think I could handle that."

Pavel's eyes teared up as he smiled up he smiled up at Bones. "I love you too; to me you are perfect you could never make me leave.". Bones smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips, yet pulled away almost immediatley. "Leeen..." Pavel whined pouting.

Bones groaned and leaned down and gently took Pavel's lower lip into his mouth and sucking softly. Chekov's eyes screwed shut as he groaned pulling Bones down on top of him. Bones let go of Pavel's lip and dove his tongue into his mouth. He slid his knee between Pavel's legs making him groan at the friction "Please!" Pavel whispered bucking his hips against Bones leg

"Oh God" Bones muttered. "Do ya know what it does to me when I hear you beg? Do ya know what it makes me want to do?" Bones nuzzled his nose against his neck. Pavel whimpered at the southern twang that was seeping into Bones voice. He could hear his own accent coming through thinker when he spoke.

"Nyet!" He jumped when he felt Bones run his hands underneath his t-shirt; skin on skin. It felt amazing as he helped Bones lift his shirt over his head. Chekov gasped as Bones mouth ghosted over one of his nipples and pulled back. "Stop teasing!" he whined breathing heavily.

Bones grinned against Pavel's stomach and flicked his tonuge into Chekov's bellybutton, making him turn and whither, before he went back up to his mouth kissing him hard. Pavel worked Bones shirt over his head. Running his hands alon the newly exposed skin, his hands ghosting over Bones nipples, marvleing at how the harden at his touch.

Bones flips them over breaking the kiss to look into Pavel's eyes both breathing heavily. He searched his eyes for any hesitation. "Are you sure you want to do this? 'Cuz we can wait, it can w...". He was cut off by Pavels lips crashing into his pulling him down and a leg raising up between his own pressing against his erection. "Ohh.." He moaned grinding against his leg; the friction felt so good. He stopped after a moment and raised up again searching Pavels eyes as they mutually agreeed that they need to lose thier pants.

Slowly teasing him Bones kissed down Pavels body before reaching he top of his jeans. He slowly undid the button and pulled them and his boxers down together his erection springing free. Bones dipped his head down licking the slit making Pavel's hips buck up, his hands slipping into Bones hair holding tightly. "Len, Len, Len" It came out in a chant brio Bones pulled away and it turned into a whine. Bones smiled and got up taking his own jeans off. He gasped when Chekov grab him and stroked gently. Spinning them back on to the bed again he kissed. Him hard shoving his tongue into Pavel mouth greadily, rubbing thier erections together both of them groan. "Please, Len". Pavel begged.

"Please what baby? Your going to have to be more specific. " Bones hissed.

Pavel squirmmed an blushed bright red. "I want you inside me". Bones groaned and muzzled Pavel neck and nodded against his skin.

"Turn over". Pavel turned over letting Bones move where he wanted him to be. He heard a bottle pop open and the lube being spread over his ass. "You need to relax baby". He took a deep breath trying to relax his muscles.

Bones ran his finger slowly lubricating his hole until his finger slid in easily. Pavel jumped slightly his muscles tightenig again slightly. "Are you ok?". Pavel nodded not trusting himself to speak. His finger moved in and out before he added another and another until he fit three in spreading Chekov's walls. Pavel jumped and whimpered as his fingers hit off of his prostate.

"K, are you ready?" Bones asked withdrawing his fingers. "Yes" Pavel answered. Bones lined himself up and pushed in slowly groaning at the feeling. Pavel immediatley bucked. Back into him as they set a slow rythm that drove them insane. It could have been anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour they really couldn't tell but theywere nearing the edge and they both felt it.

"Im gonna cum" Pavel said cumming all over the bed. Bones stilled and groaned cummin inside I'm before pulling out gently and collapsing.

"I think we might want to sleep in the other room Pavel flushed and nodded in agreement. They settled on to the bed in the other room. "Goodnight Pavel I love you"

"Love you too"

AN: Ok tell me what you think of this and whether you

a. Want me to continue this story

b. Want me to do a sequel

c. Just leave it here

Ok let me know


	6. Snow Troubles

**Title: Troubling Matters**

** Chapter Rating: T**

**Paring: Bones/Chekov **

**Chapter 6: Snow Troubles **

**Category: Star Trek 2009**

**Words in Chapters: 1,038**

**AN: I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but school has taken over my life and I really have no time to work. Oh well onward mush!**

Bones woke up as soon as he felt the warmth of the sun shining through the window like tendrils of gold silk peaking through the white blanket of snow that covered the majority of the window. The moment his mind fully connected to his body he noticed one thing: the warm body pressing against his chest. The deep breathing and occasional restful sighs made him perceive that Pavel was still sleeping soundly. He watched the serene expression of the young boy next to him while enjoying the warmth and comfort of the slumbering form.

The peaceful feeling surrounding him made it hard for him to believe that only a few weeks ago he was berating the annoying captain. Thinking about the _Enterprise_ made him start contemplating how everyone would react when they got back. He figured some wouldn't care of would have already figured it out. He was most afraid of Uhura as she could be quite scary when she was pissed. The more thought the further away the answer got. 'Plus' he thought 'Pavel deserves some input in this decision.'

Chekov seemed no closer to waking up so he decided to get up and repay Pavel for the favor he did for him. Getting out of bed he moved as silently as he could, grabbing a pair of sweats moving in to the kitchen and started on breakfast.

In not time Bones was back to wake Pavel up. He sat lightly on the bed and let his nose fall into the crook of Chekov's neck breathing deeply and inhaling his scent. His lips pressed against the even beat of Pavel's pulse point before nipping up to his ear. "Breakfast is ready Pavel," He said softly into his ear, gently biting his ear lobe.

An almost silent groan escaped Pavel's lips. "Do I have to get up?" He asked in a whiny voice, burying his face back into the pillow below him.

Yes it's 8:30 and we need to talk." Bones said pulling on the lobe of his ear again, when yet another groan escaped his lips.

"Fine!" Chekov said grumpily getting up as slowly as possible prolonging the feeling of the warm bed. Once he was up Bone practically bounced out of the room (or as bouncy as Bones can be) to change after saying they'd talk over breakfast.

They sat down to breakfast and Pavel's eyes went wide taking in the amount of food spread out over the table: biscuits and gravy, country ham, eggs, and bacon. "This is just for the _two_ of us?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes it's a traditional southern breakfast. I guess we do take the saying 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day a little seriously." Bones said with a chuckle. "I also wasn't sure what you would and wouldn't like. " He added, color rising to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Da, you do! But it all looks really good!" He replied as they both began filling their plates. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Len?"

Bones face rose several degrees as he tried to figure out how to word what he was going to say. "How are you feeling about last night?"

"What do you mean?" Pavel asked befuddled.

"About what we did last night." He said.

"Oh… I have no regrets if that's what you mean." Chekov said,

"Good, on to the next thing; what are your ideas on what to do about this, us, when we get back to the _Enterprise_?" Bones asked as a part of him did a happy dance in the back of his head that Pavel had no regrets.

Chekov thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to keep it a secret because that would make it seem like he was ashamed of his relationship with Len and he certainly wasn't. It made him feel happy to be able to share their relationship with the others, but he also wasn't naïve enough to believe everything would go over smoothly. He knew he was still the baby of the ship no matter what age he was now and that many people would feel obliged to parent him. It would almost be similar to not tell anyone, but would only end more of a mess when everyone found out. He sighed audibly, "I'm not sure, but we need to tell everyone or it'll just make a mess when they find out the hard way."

Bones nodded. "I agree. The choice now is whether we bring it out gradually or do we just come out and say it. Both do have their perks, but I'm not sure which would be better."

"I'm not sure either probably the most direct way would be more efficient and quicker, but the longer way would be more subtle and probably have less drama." Chekov answered thinking it over. Several minutes of silence later and they had finished eating and were cleaning up when the electricity snapped off. It plunged them into semi-darkness as the snow now covered close to all the windows. "It'll probably turn back on soon." Pavel said hopefully, but after several moments it was clear that it wasn't coming back on any time soon.

A shiver ran up Bones spine as he stood up. "I'll go get some firewood and get the fire started." He walked into the living room with Pavel in tow.

Fifteen minutes later found Pavel and Bones huddled close to the small fire with blankets surrounding them.

"This is nowhere near as bad as winter in Russia." Chekov proclaimed. "One year when I was seven we had a blizzard so bad we were stuck in the house for a week and we ran out of fire wood on the fifth day. It was much colder than it is now."

"Ya well, in Georgia when it snows a centimeter everyone freaks out. Everything shuts down: schools, stores, work places. And as we always said everyone goes out to get their bread and milk." Bones replied shivering way more than Pavel was, because well he was way less use to it.

Chekov laughed. "Sounds like organized chaos"

Bones chuckled at that. "Your right it does."

**AN: Ok I know it's a bit of a cliff and I'm sorry, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon. And I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters and then the sequel on the Enterprise? What do you guys think? Let me know R&R Reviews make me work faster- skaura-onsen**


	7. Electricity Troubles

**Title: Troubling Matters**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Paring: Bones/Chekov**

**Chapter Title: 7- Electricity Troubles**

**Category: Star Trek: 2009**

**Words in Chapters: 935**

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in months, but school was my top priority, but now I'm back it's kind of short and not well written I know, but I've been hung up on this chapter for a while so I'm just posting. This will be reposted tomorrow beta'd so please forgive mistakes for now**

The snow was still falling outside and the electricity was still out, unsurprisingly. So why did Bones feel like someone had set a match against him? Surely it was the fire and the empty bottle of whiskey that stood next to the equally empty bottle of vodka. No? Nope, it all had to do with the young lithe body that was currently pressed tight against him, and whose lips felt permanently attached to his throat. He kept checking himself for signs of hyperthermia, and considering it was -10 outside he really should be checking for hypothermia.

Of course with couch pushed up to within feet of the blazing fire it surely didn't hurt and without the bottle of vodka he doubted Chekov would even be doing it, hell he was surprised when the kid ran into his room and came out with the bottle in the first place. Don't take it the wrong way he certainly didn't want him to stop. No, he was just surprised is all. Neither of them would be this forward without alcohol as a factor.

He just couldn't believe his luck whenever he thought about the fact that Pavel loved him he felt like the luckiest person alive. But he was still cautious about what to do when they got back to the _Enterprise_ not that he was ashamed, but the crew (especially the bridge crew) was like his family and while it wouldn't stop him from pursuing his relationship with Chekov it would also hurt him if they didn't approve. Jim and Spock (even though he would never admit to the latter) are his best friends and without their 'consent' it would be really difficult. He assumed it would be the same with Chekov only with Sulu and Uhura.

He was suddenly brought from his thoughts when the lips moved to his mouth and he kissed the kid with all the love he felt for him. When Pavel pulled away Bones watched a mischievous grin spread across his features and his hand snaked down Bones body slowly stroking him through his jeans. He let out a strangled groan and thrust his hips forward against his will. He glared at Chekov playfully as the Russian straddled his waist and putting his hands on Bones chest and leaning down to his ear.

"I think you have a little problem Len," He grinded softly against him to prove his point. "Maybe I should help you with that. What do you think?" He asked still with the smirk on his face.

Bones bit back another groan and used his legs to flip the younger man beneath him pinning his hands above his head. "I _think_ you're a little too cocky for your own good." He retorted before he bent down raining kisses down his neck nibbling every so often.

"Please Len" Pavel said bucking up against him. Bones chuckled against his skin but made no move to stop. He moved over to his ear lightly sucking the lobe into his mouth as Chekov arched beneath him.

"I don't think you deserve it after teasing me like that." Grinding his hips a few times pulling strangled cries from the other man. "No I'm gonna let go of your arms and you're gonna keep them right there ok?" Pavel nodded slowly and kept his hands in place as Bones used his hand to rid himself of his shirt before working Chekov's over his head, making sure his hands stayed put. Once both shirts were gone he swooped down and brought one nipple into his mouth and circled the other with his finger never actually touching it before switching to the other. Before long Chekov was withering under him and begging.

"Please, please, please." It was becoming almost a mantra and Bones took pity on him and relented his torture on his nipples before discarding both their pants teasingly slow. "Len please I need you inside me."

Bones leaned down to his ear "Beg for it" Chekov moaned.

"Please Len I want your big cock inside me. I need you to fuck me please" Chekov trailed of and a blush spread across his cheeks as he bucked upward pleading. Bones head was dipped down and he was breathing hard as he groaned at Pavel's words, kissing him with renewed hunger.

"The lube's in the bedroom you know." Bones breathed out. Chekov shrugged and Bones flipped him over, coating three of his fingers with saliva. He gently circled the puckered hole pushing to get past the ring of muscles. Once he was to knuckles deep he twists and crooks his finger to hit Chekov prostate making him jump and yelp. He worked his other two fingers in, "So tight, so hot, you ready for me baby?"

Chekov nodded and thrusts back silently asking for more. Bones pulls his fingers out and coats himself with precum before gently pushing in groaning in relief of finally being inside of him. They start a rhythm that is fast and hard and Bones reaches around and fists Chekov's erection.

"Fuck I'm going to cum Len." Pavel whimpers.

"Cum for me baby" Bones says nipping his shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark.

Chekov lets out a strangled cry his muscles milking Bones who groans against his shoulder. They collapse on top of each other. "I love you" Bones says pulling Chekov on top of him.

"I love you too, Len" After a few minutes of catching their breath the lights flickered on and the heat started running both of them sighing in relief as they got up to get lunch.

**AN: Ok R&R and tell me what you think and my next question is should they go see JoAnna or go to like Carowinds or another amusement park? Or both? Or if you have an idea you'd like to see them do tell me in a review or PM me and I might use it.**


	8. ExWife Troubles

**Title: Troubling Matters  
Chapter Rating: T (for slight language)  
Paring: Bones/Chekov  
Chapter: 8- Ex-Wife Troubles  
Category: Star Trek: 2009  
Words in Chapter (not including AN or information): 1036**

**AN: What is this? Could it be a weekly update? It is! And I am going to try and keep this up, but next Thursday I'll be leaving for Ireland so I'll hopefully update either Wednesday or Friday and there is a possibility for early Thursday. Oh and this chapter and the next are mostly filler for the next thing the plot bunnies gave me.**

The heat was cranked up high now that the power was back on, but the lights were dimmed as far as they could go. After lunch, Bones and Chekov snuggled up on the bed discussing what to do for the rest of ShoreLeave…

Neither was too fond of the idea of trying to ski, or anything remotely similar, after what happened last time. So Bones came up with the idea of going Carowinds.

"I'm not sure about it Len, I don't think the rides at the old amusement parks are very safe."

Bones shook his head "And yet you're comfortable on those death traps in space."

Chekov laughed. "Yes, but I know the science behind them and trust it a little more. That and I've never been to one before." He looked down a blush spreading on his face.

"Really," Bones asked surprised. "We used to go all the time when I was younger. Actually the same one that's near here and I'm still in one piece aren't I."

Chekov sighed defeated, "Fine we'll go, but you mister are not getting out of my sight." He pointed a finger at Bones with narrowed eyes jokingly.

Bones smiled "Wouldn't dream of it, kid" Suddenly the smile was gone and his body went stiff drawing Pavel's attention to him.

"What is it Len?" His voice laced with concern

"Well you know how Christmas is in a two weeks?" Chekov nodded slowly. "Well I told Joanna I would be here so the court gave me custody of her for the next 2 weeks. Starting in two days" His one hand rubbed his neck at the thought that Chekov was only eight years older than Jo.

Chekov had frozen and seemed to contemplating it. His words were slow and deliberate. "How old is she?

"Fourteen, turning fifteen in five days."

"Uh-huh" Chekov said slightly stunned. "I'll be fine once my brain processes that. I'm fine with it, but how will she react to the fact I'm less than a decade older than her and with you?"

Bones visibly winded and squirmed as he tried to think of how to reply since he hadn't seen his baby girl for more than a vidchat for in six or seven years and he had no fucking clue how she would react. The difference between an eight year old and a fifteen year old was major. "I don't know." He said after a sigh. "I haven't spent any length of time with her in years. I don't know what she likes let alone how she will react." His voice was dripping with dejection and he was close to tears. "Hell I don't know how she'll react to seeing me not to mention you."

"Oh Len, I'm sorry." Chekov said "why would she not be happy to see you?"

"Because my ex-wife is a bitch and probably has her brainwashed into hating me along with the rest of the town. I only have custody because the judge is making her." He sighed "I found out around the time ShoreLeave was announced two months ago. " His eyes stayed downcast "Sometime I think half the stuff that's been happening to all of us lately is purely because we serve on the _Enterprise_. " Bones shook with the intensity of his words and tears streamed down his face.

Chekov wrapped his arms tighter around Bones. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say that wouldn't be a lie or half-truth. He knew Bones was most likely right and that was the only reason and saying everything will be okay wasn't true because he didn't know that for sure. "I'm not going to tell you that everything will be okay because I have no idea, but no matter what happens remember that I will stand by you and support you.

Bones stopped shaking, but his voice still conveyed his grief. "Thank you, Pavel. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that. He lifted his head to look at Chekov through tear filled eyes. "I love you…"

* * *

By the next morning that had decided Carowinds would wait and that they would set up the small cabin for when JoAnna would arrive. Chekov was making breakfast having banned Bones from coming in to the kitchen until he was called in fear that he would burn himself again. Bones had decided that he would get the other bedroom ready to occupy him. He changed the sheets and brought the rest of Chekov's clothes and things to their bedroom. _Their bedroom_. Bones smiled at the thought as it crossed his mind thinking about how lucky he was.

They had already cleaned the small living room and put the furniture back in their original places. Everything was neat and tidy.

By the time Chekov finished and called him he was already starting to be drawn in by the wonderful small of cooking food. Sitting down at the table Bones eyed the Russian food with weary eyes as if it would try to eat him. Chekov laughed. "It's drachona, you'll like it. It's just egg, milk, flour, and sour cream. Try it."

Bones took a bite and his eyes went wide. "Oh my god, it's great!" He made little moaning sounds as if to add to his point. They finished their food in relative quiet, except the occasional sound of pleasure from Bones and laughter from Chekov. Bones got up taking the plates over to the kitchen. Looking around he noticed the kitchen was a mess which wasn't a surprise since they had cooked three days in a row and hadn't bother to clean yet. Searching under the sink he found bleach and sponge as he set to work cleaning the counter tops as Chekov washed the dishes.

After about thirty minutes the kitchen was practically sparkling and they had just sat down on the couch together when they could hear a ping from the computer station in between the kitchen and the living room. They shared a confused look before getting up to go check. Bones stiffened as he read the name blinking on the screen. He resisted the urge to run, before clicking accept call.

**AN: Ok well I'm not going to bother having you guess who's calling since it is rather obvious. Anyway tell me what you think and anything you'd like to see in the story because you know I welcome it. **

**Thank you my lovely readers R&R**


	9. Conversation Troubles Version 2

**Title: Troubling Matters**

**Chapter Rating: T (mostly language because of various people)**

**Paring: Bones/Chekov**

**Chapter: 9- Conversation Troubles Version 2.0**

**Category: Star Trek: 2009**

**Words: 1082**

**AN: ****Sorry I'm late… Oh well anyway here's the chapter let me know what you think**

"Len." The word, if it could even be described as that, came out in a sneer that carried more ice than imaginable.

"Jocelyn," Came the curt reply. He waited for her to speak as it was _her _who called _him_. After a few seconds he finally spoke, "Was there a reason for calling or do you just enjoy glaring?"

"I'm calling to arrange dropping off JoAnna. And I would like it said that the only reason I'm doing this is my attorney held me at phaser point." Her glare only became sharper, if that's even possible, her gaze slid over to land on Chekov who had to stop a shudder at the scrutiny of her eyes. He may have been young, but he wasn't blind and the tension between the ex-lovers was palpable. "And who is he?"

They hadn't discussed who to tell or when to tell that they were together as it had only been a very short time. Actually now that Chekov thought about it _what _were they? He knew they were together, but even then how would they say it. While he was pondering he noticed that Bones didn't skip a beat.

"This is Pavel Chekov he's the navigator on the _Enterprise_ and my lover." Bones replied quickly with meaning, but almost as if he was trying to keep him out of their feud and not another target of her anger.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes "Right, anyway… My attorney will drop her off to you tomorrow because he doesn't trust me not to strangle you. It's probably better off. I'm just calling to ask where you're staying since you aren't in San Francisco."

"We're staying in the mountains up close to where we used to camp, I'll send you the address later." Bones said stiffly. Chekov could see how tense he was, but he really couldn't do anything about it. He came around behind Bones chair and placed his hand on his shoulders.

Jocelyn looked like she wanted to puke. "You know what; just send it straight to my attorney. You should still have his number." Then she promptly disconnected the call.

Bones visibly relaxed when her face disappeared. Chekov came around in front of him. "She's not very nice at all."

Bones snorted "That's the understatement of the year."

Pavel leaned down pressing a tender kiss to Bones forehead "Remember I'm here for you. If you need to talk you can." He looked Bones in the eyes watching as the other man nodded in recognition.

"I'm just going to email the address to Jocelyn's attorney real quick" He got up and left the room stiffly. Chekov squashed the feeling of betrayal almost as soon as it surfaced, because he knew Len needed space. It was tempting to follow him but he resisted instead sitting down at the computer console to see if had any mail. He noticed several from the main bridge crew: Uhura and Sulu asking how ShoreLeave was going for him, the captain asking why Bones wasn't answering. That's when he got an idea, but he had to run it by Bones first as went and settled down on the couch to wait for him to return.

* * *

Several hours later and both had their PADD's in hand trying to decide how exactly to word their messages back to their friends and fellow crew members. They didn't want it to seem to rehearsed and yet they figured if they told them over message it might have a chance to sink in before everyone got back to the _Enterprise. _

After awhile they just decided to send whatever they deemed appropriate for each of them to say to to each person according to their relationship. Almost immediately the computer started pinging indicating a call. They rushed over and noticed more than one name.

They answered the captain first. When his face flickered on to the screen he started talking "What the hell? When did this happen? How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who..."

"Jim" A voice in the background of the call spoke before Spock stepped into view "You must give them a chance to speak if you wish for answers. And I believe congratulations are in order on your new relationship, I wish you both well." Then he disappeared out a view, but not necessarily out of the room.

Bones spoke up first "It just happened really and only a couple days ago. Up until a few hours ago we were planning on waiting to tell anyone until we got back on the _Enterprise_ ."

Jim narrowed his eyes "Bones do you love him?"

Bones looked at Chekov "Ya, I do. " The love shinned in his eyes.

Jim's eyes softened. "Well then congratulations."

Chekov got a puzzled look on his face. "You are ShoreLeave also correct?" Jim nodded "Then why is Mister Spock there?"

Bones burst out laughing "Ya Jim and if I'm not mistaken I think your shirts inside out.

The softness in his eyes faded into shock and almost fear. "Shit!"

Spock stepped into frame again and let his hand rest lightly against Jim's "I do not believe they will care t'hy'la." Jim visibly relaxed.

"We'll talk to you guys later" Jim said staring at Spock

"Bye" Came the chorus of replies and they turned off the video before they saw anything they really didn't want to.

"Do you think we have time for another call today?"

"More like do we have the energy. Ya let's call Nyota she seems the most persistent." As if to prove his point the computer pinged to alert them of a call. Chekov nodded in ascent and prepared themselves for another barrage of questions, but it never came.

They looked to see that Uhura had tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys. I thought you would never see it."

Both men looked at each other confused.

She just shook her head. "You've been toeing around each other for so long. I guess you guys might not have noticed it, but it was plain as day to everyone else." She sighed "I wanna talk, but I can't I'll see you back on the _Enterprise."_

They both raised eyebrows at each other, but shrugged deciding they had enough excitement for one day.

**AN: Ok well that's this chapter. There are approximately 6 chapters left in this story before I start writing the sequel. If anybody wants to see something specific in the sequel don't hesitate to ask!**

**:D **** :D **** :D **

**R&R**


End file.
